


Переменная

by vitt



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Изумрудный город цикл - Сергей Стефанович Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergei Sukhinov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: Элли погибает в битве за Изумрудный город, и Аларм вынужден пригласить Корину в Желтый дворец.





	Переменная

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к финалу "Феи Изумрудного города", таймлайн: первые главы "Секрета волшебницы Виллины"

– Аларм, – тянет Корина, словно пробует его имя на вкус. – Защитник, да? 

Он держит ее за талию одной рукой и мысленно просит облако лететь побыстрее. Ветер свистит в ушах и треплет одежду. Аларм напряженно смотрит вперед, выглядывая золотые шпили башен. Корина прижимается к нему и греет ладони в лисьей шкуре, на ее тонких перчатках кровь Элли Смит.

Когда Виллина отправляла его в Изумрудный город, она приказала: «Приведи ко мне ту, которая выиграет бой». Аларм до последнего верил, что его спутницей станет Элли – кто как ни Фея Убивающего Домика должна победить коварную ведьму? 

Но после того, как битва была окончена и облако опустилось на крепостную стену, он увидел женщину с изумрудной короной в темных волосах. 

– Ты Элли или королева Корина? – спросил Аларм, а потом заметил у ее ног бездыханную девочку в знакомом белом с красными горошинами платье. 

– Если тебя послали Виллина или Стелла, убирайся, – зло ответила Корина. 

Она не сразу согласилась полететь с ним в Желтую страну. Пришлось подождать, пока она спустится на площадь, соберет своих слуг и распорядится насчет судьбы Изумрудного города, а затем сотворит для горожан праздничный дождь из сладостей и роз. Сверху было видно, что в то время как люди ловили самые крупные розы, тело девочки испепелил огромный дракон. 

Облако снижается до земли и несколько мгновений скользит по траве. Аларм первым сходит с него и подает Корине руку – пусть она злая королева, колдунья и убийца, но мастер Рохан учил, что манерами пренебрегать нельзя. 

Аларм ведет гостью к покоям Виллины. Они поднимаются по высокой лестнице, – Корина внимательно глядит по сторонам, – шагают через просторные залы, отделанные ониксом и янтарем, и широкие галереи. Аларм изучил Желтый дворец как свои пять пальцев: неделю назад ему исполнилось восемнадцать, а значит, он здесь ровно половину жизни. 

– Спасибо, мой мальчик, – мягко улыбается Виллина, когда он представляет ей Корину. – Можешь идти. 

Аларм покидает кабинет, стараясь скрыть разочарование. Не то чтобы он думал, что Виллина позволит поучаствовать в переговорах, но надеялся остаться и послушать. Он проходит через галерею портретов и встает перед большой картиной, изображающей Элли Смит и ее друзей. Девочка из Канзаса радостно смеется. Аларм дотрагивается до нарисованного лица и обводит пальцами застывшие мазки краски. 

Однажды Виллина рассказала, что рано или поздно Элли суждено вернуться в Волшебную страну. Она поможет освободить Рудокопов, и вместе они спасут из рабства его отца. Но для этого Аларм должен много учиться и слушать мастера Рохана, чтобы стать настоящим воином – верным рыцарем Элли, Феи Убивающего Домика и будущей новой Хранительницы края Торна. 

Он учился, и слушал, и мечтал, но фея вернулась – и погибла в схватке со злой колдуньей. Прошло всего несколько часов, а они принимают в Желтом дворце ее убийцу. Виллина – могущественная волшебница, точно не слабее Корины, тогда почему она не помогла Элли Смит? Аларм ловит свое отражение в блестящей раме. Странная мысль, но что если Виллина не вмешалась, потому что ей было все равно, кто из соперниц выиграет бой?

Наверху спорят.

– Все сказали? – слышит Аларм и едва успевает шагнуть в сторону. – Тогда мы закончили.

Дверь открывается, Корина выходит из кабинета, и Виллина идет следом, как всегда спокойная и собранная. Чтобы не попасться им на глаза, Аларм отступает в тень. Корина подходит к окну и, мрачно глядя в небо, что-то шепчет. 

– Ты можешь остаться на чай, – предлагает Виллина, – а я сотворю тебе облако.

– Не трудитесь, – обрывает ее Корина, – я уже вызвала своего друга. 

Аларм сжимает кулаки. В груди закипает гнев: как она смеет так разговаривать с Виллиной! 

– И все же, я прошу тебя, подожди, – Виллина кладет колдунье руку на плечо. – Нам еще многое нужно обсудить с тобой. 

Аларм помогает Твиглу подавать чай в малой гостиной. Он ставит два кресла у окна, выходящего в цветущий сад, сервирует стол, и, закончив, садится на подоконник в противоположном углу. Отсюда почти ничего не услышишь, но, может быть, так Виллина не выставит его из комнаты. 

Волшебницы говорят о Пакире, и Корина сначала холодно улыбается, всем своим видом показывая, что делает Виллине большое одолжение, но скоро, вздохнув, согласно опускает голову. Аларм немного умеет читать по губам. Виллина рассказывает о Рудокопах, и Корина украдкой вытирает глаза. Этого мало, чтобы простить ей Элли и свои мечты, и Аларм хмуро встречает ее взгляд. 

Иногда кажется – он просто неблагодарный дурак. Виллина заменила ему мать и дала крышу над головой, когда он ребенком выбрался из Пещеры на поверхность. Он попытался сбежать в одиннадцать, и это плохо кончилось. Но с того дня прошло семь лет, он вырос, и даже строгий мастер Рохан доволен его подготовкой. Он живет в роскошном дворце, а Рудокопы все еще под властью тирана Тогнара, и отец томится в плену среди других рабов на острове подземного колдуна. Если бы только Виллина позволила им помочь!..

На прощание волшебницы пожимают друг другу руки, и Корина говорит:

– Я подумаю о том, что вы сказали, даю слово. Но быстрого ответа не ждите. 

– Аларм, – оборачивается к нему Виллина, – проводи нашу гостью в библиотеку. 

Длинные коридоры пусты. В послеполуденный час тут никого не встретить: Сакар в кузнице, Твигл в кухне, Логон обрабатывает сад, а мастер Рохан тренируется на заднем дворе. 

Корина рассеянно кивает, когда Аларм придерживает перед ней дверь: видно, что мыслями она уже за много миль отсюда. Они заходят в светлый зал под самой крышей, с винтовой лестницей на площадку под открытым небом. Аларм по привычке окидывает взглядом высокие стеллажи. Он не прочитал и сотой доли выставленных здесь книг, но впереди очень много времени – может быть, целая жизнь.

Корина поднимается по лестнице и, вскинув руку, машет кому-то в небе. 

– Аларм, – окликает его она, – это правда, что Виллина не знала, кто победит в Изумрудном городе? 

– Да. 

Темная точка вдалеке оказывается драконом – тот кружит над дворцом и, сев на площадку, вытягивает перед ними черное кожистое крыло. Из пасти, полной острых зубов, сочится дым. Корина вполголоса поясняет: 

– Это Вараг, вожак Черных драконов. Его стая испокон веков борется с подземными тварями Пакира. Ты летал на драконе, Аларм? – улыбается она, и Аларм отрицательно качает головой – он и на облаке сегодня летал в первый раз. 

– А знаешь, что, – вдруг говорит Корина, – давай со мной. 

Он понимает, что это не шутка, когда Корина, взойдя на спину дракона, протягивает руку, мол, поднимайся.

– С тобой – куда?

– Изумрудный город. Ущелье. Баста. Посмотришь мир, а через пару недель вернешься. Все лучше, чем сидеть взаперти в этом склепе. 

Яркое солнце заливает крышу. Горячий воздух приторно пахнет цветами, от их аромата кружится голова. Аларм медлит, и Корина, глядя с насмешливой, но понимающей улыбкой, тихо добавляет: 

– Старуха разрешила.

Отчего-то кажется, что она врет. Отчего-то ему плевать. 

– А к Рудокопам? – спрашивает Аларм, и Корина хмурится на мгновение, а потом пожимает плечами:

– Можно и к Рудокопам.  



End file.
